Finsternis
by Nataira
Summary: Apa yang telah mereka lalui bukanlah penghalang bagi jalan mereka berdua, tetapi untuk membuktikan seberapa kuatkah ikatan mereka. Drabble S.N


**AN: Percobaan pertama saya dalam membuat drabble. And yes, i felt insecure about this too but thanks a lot to my dearest sista-cum-beta who always encourage me to post this fic neverthless...**

**Pairing: Obviously S.N and subtle S.N and friendship S.N Confused? Nah.**

**Standar disclaimer applied.**

**

* * *

**

**Finsternis **

_just see how far we've become, Sasuke_

* * *

**01 - Cool**

"Tapi dia _tidak_!" Naruto merajuk kesal.

**02 - Attention**

Sasuke terkadang melihatnya bergelantungan di Bukit Hokage, berbagai macam cat di tangan kanan dan seutas tali di tangan satunya, …lalu terkadang pula Sasuke ingin berteriak kepada si bodoh itu: "Kamu tidak butuh perhatian mereka , karena kau selalu mempunyai perhatianku."**  
**

**03 - One**

"Tunggu saja, teme! Tadi itu hanya sebuah jebakan; lain kali aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!" – dan Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa waktu ke belakang, tertawa dengan sangat puas.

**04- Goodbye**

Sepuluh tahun kemudian, dan kata-kata tersebut masih membuat dada Naruto berdenyut nyeri setiap kali ia mendengarnya.

**05 - Stop**

"Tidak," Naruto menggeram pada gadis yang selalu ia anggap menjadi salah satu orang terdekatnya- "Tidak sampai dia sadar akan tindakannya."

**06- Wrong**

"Tapi kamu _salah__!_" Naruto menjerit, menyuarakan sebuah tangisan keras: "Selama ini, kamu telah _**salah besar**__**!**_"

**07 - Safe**

Hal pertama yang Naruto ucapkan setelah ia membebaskan sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya tujuh hari kemudian adalah: "Aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu, teme, aku tahu kau akan mengacuhkanku setidaknya selama satu tahun setelah aku mengeluarkanmu dari sini, apabila itu bukan bukti bahwa aku mencintaimu, aku tidak tahu apa itu. Dan ya, aku akan menerima ramen sebagai tanda terima kasih..oi! Oi! Ouch, Sasuke, kau kenapa sih?"

**08 - Mad**

"Jangan lihat aku dengan mata itu," Naruto berbisik, mengumpat, menangis; "Kembalikan mereka, Sasuke. Aku benci warna itu."  
**  
**

** 09- Sing**

"Dobe. Jangan pernah kau melakukan hal itu lagi," Sasuke berkata tajam, lalu menjitak kepala si pirang ketika Naruto masih punya keinginan untuk bertanya 'aww, kenapa?'

**10- Young**

"Dan lima puluh tahun lagi, kita akan terlalu tua untuk melakukan ini ," Naruto bersikeras, "Sekarang ayo ke sini dan duduk di ayunan itu!"

**11 - Soul**

Apabila Sasuke adalah seorang lelaki yang romantis, dan dia harus mendeskripsikan kedua mata Naruto, atau semangatnya yang luar biasa, atau warna rambutnya yang keemasan – tapi dia tidak, karena yang dia ucapkan – dengan pelan, yakin, dan lembut- hanyalah: "Segalanya." –_Naruto segalanya untukku_.

**12 - Time**

"Apabila kau bisa kembali dan melakukan semuanya lagi, apakah kau tetap akan…kau tahu…tetap akan melakukannya?" Naruto bertanya—dan beberapa detik kemudian ia bersedia melakukan apapun untuk menarik kata-katanya apabila itu berarti ia tidak akan pernah melihat tatapan itu lagi di mata Sasuke.

**13- Sudden**

"Aku pikir aku menyukaimu," Naruto berkata tiba-tiba ketika mereka sedang sarapan; Sasuke berusaha keras untuk tidak mati karena tersedak sereal.

**14- Naked**

"Berhenti tertawa, teme!" Naruto , berusaha keras menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya- "Ini semua gara-gara kamu yang menghabiskan semua air panas!"

**15 - Learn**

"Kau tidak pernah belajar, dobe," Sasuke berbisik, dan ia harus menahan senyum ketika hembusan napasnya berhasil menimbulkan reaksi dari seorang lelaki yang berada di bawahnya-

**16 - Blur**

-lalu Naruto membalikkan posisi tubuhnya ke bawah – sangat cepat sampai mengaburkan penglihatannya – lalu berkata pelan: "Kau juga sama, teme. Kau juga sama."

**17 - Hide**

"Kau tidak dapat melakukannya, dobe," Sasuke berdesis, "Tidak dariku. Ini adalah pertanyaan yang mudah, dan hanya membutuhkan jawaban yang mudah. Jadi katakan padaku: iya atau tidak?"

**18 - Torn**

"DASAR SASUKE BRENGSEK ITU ADALAH KAUS KESAYANGANKU."

**19 - Harm**

"Kenapa tidak, dobe?" Sasuke tertawa miris, menatap sosok yang mendadak memucat yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan berbagai rasa berkecamuk dalam hatinya; "Ayo lakukan saja."

**20- Precious**

"Karena kau adalah orang yang berharga untukku, Sasuke," Naruto menangis, dan ia membawa tangannya untuk menyeka darah dan air mata yang menghiasi wajahnya lalu menelan ludahnya, "Dan apabila aku membunuhmu, aku juga akan mati."

**21 - History**

Dulu dan sekarang, Naruto bangun dari tidurnya untuk melihat Sasuke menatap ke arah jendela, matanya menerawang pada kenangan-kenangan masa lalu, dan itu membuat hatinya perih setiap kali ia sadar bahwa semua yang ia lakukan tidak akan cukup untuk menahan Sasuke tinggal di sini.

**22 - Child**

"Oi, Sasuke-teme, kau ingat bulan lalu sewaktu kau memintaku untuk memakai Orioke no Jutsu ketika kita sedang melakukan _itu _dan aku berkata 'eww, nggak mau, dasar mesum,' dan kau berkata 'lakukan hal itu atau Kage Bunshin,' dan aku berkata lagi, 'coba saja, brengsek,' dan kau ngomong 'ucapkan selamat tinggal pada persediaan ramen bulan depan,' dan - _berisik_, aku belom selesai bicara…ya, kau ingat baik-baik jika ini semua adalah idemu dan kesalahamu dan sekarang aku _hamil_, iya, teme, aku bilang hamil, _bodoh_; kita akan punya bayi dan itu semua adalah kesalahanmu dan kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini, dasar kau…o-oi! Sasuke! Bangun!"

**23 - Never**

Sasuke hanya pernah menjanjikan lelaki itu satu hal: _Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi; _dan hal tersebut pula yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat ketika mengingat senyum yang ditampilkan Naruto saat itu.

**24 - Vision**

Semakin memburuk dari waktu ke waktu, dan ia lebih baik mati daripada memberitahu Naruto; tetapi ketika si idiot itu mengetahui hal tersebut, yang dia katakan adalah 'Haha, aku bisa mengalahkanmu sekarang,' jadi Sasuke pikir ini adalah pertanda jelas bahwa dirinya akan terus berusaha untuk membuktikan bahwa kekasihnya itu salah.

**25 - Believe**

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto berkata pelan, satu dekade kemudian, di malam yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya mereka menghabiskan bulan purnama; kedua tangan mereka bergandengan: "Ayo kita lihat seberapa jauh hal yang telah kita lalui bersama.

* * *

Feedbacks will made me one happy girl :D


End file.
